


The idol life

by HyeriJ



Category: 2NE1, BIGBANG - Fandom, BLACKPINK (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), SHINee, VIXX, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), other groups, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, Multi, implied underrage drug use, implied underrage smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeriJ/pseuds/HyeriJ
Summary: The story is about Kwon Hyeri a young girl who debuted with bigbang when YG tough the group was not as popular as before. Just like her last name indicate, she is Kwon Jiyong's (G Dragon) little sister. She's also secretly dating Shinee Taemin but secretly for how long? Kwon Hyeri happens to have multiple secrets, how long is it going to last?Kwon Hyeri : Kwon Jiyong little sister,19 years old, maknae of Bigbang. She is loved by everyone. Papa YG gave her some special attention due to her cute personality.Main character: Kwon Hyeri and Lee TaeminOther character: Bigbang, Shinee, BTS and otherTrigger warning: mention of an eating disorder and maybe some smut





	1. The confrontation

Kwon Hyeri POV

 

Hyeri woke up to the sound of Jiyong telling her that her manager was coming in an hour. 

So, she rushed to the bathroom, washed herself and her hair, not caring about makeup but she had to do her skincare.

She took her outfit composed of a short, a top, a long black jacket on. She looked at her Iphone and saw that she received a message from her manager telling her, he was there in 10 minutes. She took her sneakers on and then run down stairs but then:

Jiyong: Hyeri aren’t you getting anything to eat? You didn’t eat yesterday.

Hyeri: No sorry oppa, I don’t have time. I will eat when I can.

 

Hyeri took her bag before rushing out of the house. Her manager just arrived when she came out, she came in the car and he started to drive.

Hyeri: What is my schedule for today?

Manager: You just have a photoshoot for Vogue Korea and an interview for today. But remember you have an appointment at YG in the afternoon. Yang Hyun-Suk have something to tell you.

Hyeri: Okay oppa.

 

When they arrived, everything was settled, she just needed to get ready. They dress her up and she gets ready for her makeup. The photoshoot last for 2 hours. 

The interviewer came in with all the cameras and got ready. Hyeri was nervous, it’s been a long time since she had to do an interview alone. She started to feel insecure about everything.

Interviewer: Hyeri, good morning. It’s been a long time since we last saw you. How are you?

Hyeri: I’m fine, thank you.

Interviewer: What have you been up to since last year?

Hyeri: I started to write my own lyrics and took some time to rest. 

Interviewer: We are looking towards your new album so. Many girls idol and young girl choose you as their role model, what do you think about it?

Hyeri: I’m surprised and happy that I am a role model for some girl and I can inspire them. I never tough like 7 years ago, that I would be here today. I will work harder and be better.

Interviewer: Last week, Taemin was our guest and he described his ideal type. Many fans reacted that the description looked like you. So, what you think about it and could you do your ideal type description?

Hyeri: I don’t know what I can say haha. My ideal type would be someone funny and romantic. Who takes care of his family and everyone who is around him. I personally like someone older than me, tall, who have a bright smile and a good dancer so he can teach me it. I’m bad at dancing haha.

Interviewer: Lately many fans are worried about your health. You seem like you have lost a lot of weight.

Hyeri: I will not lie to you, I have lost a bit of weight because of stress. But I plan on putting on a little more, so don’t worry.

Interviewer: Thank you Hyeri for according us of your time and take care of yourself.

Hyeri: Thank you and you too.

 

The interview done, Hyeri ran to the changing room and took her clothes on. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at YG building. She took the elevator to the office and when Hyeri stand in front of the door, she took a deep breath before knocking. Yang Hyun-Suk then tell her to step in. He was standing in front of his desk, with a stern look on his face. Hyeri started to feel nervous, he pointed the chair and she sat there for 3 minutes before he started talking.

YG: Hyeri you know about the rumor of you dating Taemin of SHINee? I will ask you one and only one time and I’m hoping to get the truth. Are you dating him?


	2. Tell Me What To Do

Hyeri didn’t know what to answer, she didn’t want her boss to know about her relationship with another idol. They have been dating for 1 years and 2 months secretly, even their members didn’t know about their relationship. They had known each other for years but just as idol, but they had a common friend that introduced each other and like that they became friends. They hang out more and more together and one day Taemin asked her to be his girlfriend. She directly accepted and they started to date secretly because they tough that their companies would be against it. She knew that YG had a soft spot for her and maybe with a bit aegyo, he’ll accept her relation. But on the other hand, she wanted to speak with Taemin before she gave her answer so he can tell her what to do. Yang Hyun-Suk still had this stern look on his face as he sat on his chair on the other side of his desk. From this side, he couldn’t see her hand so she took her phone and texted Taemin.

YG: so?

Hyeri: ….

She couldn’t answer him, but fortunately Taemin was quick to respond to respond at her message. He told her that it was a bad idea to revealed theirs couple to him.

 

YG: Hyeri, answer me now.

Hyeri: No, I’m not dating Taemin. We're just friends.

YG: Are you sure about it? Many fans think outherwise and both Soo-man and I think that there is something going on between you two.

Hyeri: Yes I'm sure, we are just friend.

YG: Okay, I believe you but I hope that it is the truth. Because I will remind you that you can't date anyone because of your contract.

Hyeri: Yes, I know.

YG: Okay, I have something else I need to tell you.

Hyeri: Oh, what is so?

YG: We have decided that you will have your second solo promotion after TOP’s enlistment. Teddy told me that the album was almost completed, that there were just 2 recording you needed to do. We just need to decide a date.

Hyeri: Oh, thank you so much. I will do my best during that promotion. But right now, I’m only thinking about Bigbang promotion.

YG: Of course, take care. Bye

Hyeri: Bye and thank you

 

Instead of returning home, she took the direction to the practice room, changed her clothes in one of the changing room before she started stretching out. After thirty minutes, she started dancing to her song. She didn’t realize the time, and one of their dancer, Youngdon, who was a close friend, stepped in the room. 

Youngdon: How long have you been in here for Hyeri? You seem tired. It’s been a week you stay here late and practice. We are all worried about you. Jiyong asked us if you have eaten anything today?

Hyeri: Don’t worry oppa, I have eaten on my way to the practice room.

Youngdon: Are you sure?

Hyeri: Yes oppa.

Her phone signaled that she received a text, she walked to the bench and took her phone. It was a text from Taemin, that asked if he can pick her up. She answered that she will be out the building in about an hour.

Hyeri: Sorry oppa got to go, see you tomorrow at practice?

Youngdon: Yes, bye

Hyeri: Bye.

She washed herself and then took her clothes on. She walked out the building to the parking where they used to meet. Taemin was already there, he stepped out of the car to greet her. He kissed her begore hugging her tight before frowning and taking a step back to look at her.

Taemin: Are you okay?

Hyeri: Yes of course, why are you asking?

Taemin: You seem like you have lost a lot of weight

Hyeri: I did lose weight but just 1kg oppa, don’t worry.

Taemin: It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, so I’m taking you to my apartment.

Hyeri: Should I write to my brother, telling him I stay the night at one of my friend?

Taemin: Yeah that’s maybe a good idea.

Hyeri informed Jiyong that she will stay the night at one of her school friend. The couple chatted about everything during the ride, when they arrived, Hyeri remembered to take her mouth mask and a cap on. There were sometimes paparazzi around her boyfriend’s apartment so she had to be careful. They stepped in the loft. It was very spacious if we were thinking that he lived alone. There were one bedroom and a guest bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a spacious living room.

Taemin: Do you want something to drink while I order food, do you want something special jagiya?

Hyeri: Water please, and no anything is great.

While he called the restaurant, he gave her, her glass of water. She couldn’t stop thinking about the food, that she had to eat and the way she will get rid of it. She has been insecure about her body since her trainer asked her to go on a diet.

Hyeri: Oppa can I borrow one of your T-shirt please?

Taemin: Of course

Hyeri loved walking around in her boyfriend’s scent, she felt safe. She changed in his bedroom, the T-shirt was long enough to cover up to her knees, before making her way to the living room where Taemin laid on the couch. Taemin looked at her again but didn’t say anything, he just grabbed her by the wrist before pulling her down, so she on top of him. Like that they waited for their food to arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe
> 
> Share the story
> 
> And comment a feedback about the story
> 
> Thank you very much for reading it


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger warning 

 

While they were lying on the couch, Hyeri couldn’t stop worrying about how she’ll gain weight with all the food. She also was surprised when she found herself comparing her legs with Taemins. On the other side, Taemin was worried, his girlfriend who was so cute with her baby fat cheeks looked so tired and seems to have lose more than 1kg but he knew what comebacks looked like.

 

The food came forty minutes later, Taemin took it and paid. He walked to the kitchen to take small bowls, chopsticks and side dishes.

He handed Hyeri one bowl and her chopstick then served her a good amount of food. Hyeri knew that if she said anything, he will get suspicious so she just took it and started eating. After she ate less than the half of her cup she said she was full.

Taemin: It can’t be true you just ate the half of your bowl and it was just kimchi. It’s nothing,

Hyeri: I ate before my training session. 

Taemin: Exactly. Before your session, it means that you burned it. You really need to eat more jagiya.

Hyeri: Oppa don’t worry, I eat as much as I can….

Taemin didn’t want to start a fight so he let it go. He finished eating while chatting with her about everything when the topic of TOP’s enlistment was brought up. He knew that Hyeri loved all members so he knew that she was sad but didn’t want to show it. There were many things going on right now at YG Entertainment, like the departure of Minzy and Taehyun and then the disbandment of 2NE1. These girls were like her big sisters especially Park Bom. She was always taking care of Hyeri and supported her in good and bad things, but since Boms scandal, it became weird. Hyeri wanted to defend her in public but YG prevented her from doing it. 

Hyeri was now talking about the song she wrote with her brother and Top and Taeyang and the main song she wrote alone. She told him that she felt sad writing the lyrics for Last Dance. Hyeri also explained him how she helped Chaelin writing the lyrics for 2NE1’s goodbyes song. 

They laid on the couch after they decided to clear the table tomorrow. They watched TV and Hyeri suddently felt sick, so she walked calmly to the bathroom to not seem suspect and make the water streamed while she threw up all the food she ate earlier. She felt tired and looked pale. She brushed her teeth and returned to the living room. 

Taemin was looking at her and thought that she was just super tired and stressed and told her to go lay on the bed while he will make her a green tea. She did as tell and laid on the bed, waiting for him. He came 2 minutes’ after with a warm mug. 

 

He took his skinny jeans off and his T-shirt and go to lay by her side after he handed her the mug.

She thanked him before taking a first sip. Taemin knew that she disliked her dinks with sugar. When she finished the drink, she putted the object on the night table. Taemin took her close by the waist and started caressing her naked body underneath the fabric. Then he kissed her neck, jaw and finally her lips. During the kiss, he lifted the oversized t-shirt to take it off. But then Hyeri’s phone rang and she answered:

 

Hyeri: Hi manager-nim

Manager: Sorry to call now but you have a schedule due to tomorrow midday. 

Hyeri: What is it?

Manager: An interview for a music show.

Hyeri: Okay, I will be ready oppa. Goodnight

Manager: Goodnight

 

After she hunged up, she looked at Taemin and told him that she had an interview and it would be better if she slept early. Taemin hugged her from behind and they felt asleep like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Trigger warning 

 

The next morning Taemin woke up first and because he knew how exhausted his girlfriend was, he decided to make breakfast for both. He took his laptop from the living room and searched about banana pancakes, they are Hyeris favorite. Surprisingly he made them well and they looked yummy.

Hyeri woke up about one hour and a half later and could smell the odor from the kitchen. She made her way to the kitchen, when Taemin saw her, he opened his arms so she could come in between them and kissed her. They huged each other while Taemin served her a cup of tea. 

Taemin: I made you banana pancakes for breakfast 

Hyeri: Oh, thanks oppa, I will eat it on my way

Taemin: No please let us take our breakfast together it had been too long since last time

Hyeri: Okay Tae

Taemin: Thank you jagiya

Hyeri thought that she could get rid of it in the studio before the interview. They finished their food then Hyeri made her way to the bedroom so she could dress herself after she brushed her teeth. 

 

She called a taxi and it took her a half hour later. When she arrived there, her manager was already there waiting for her. They came inside the building and the makeup artists took care of her,

The interviewer was already on the set waiting for her, when she entered it, Hyeri greeted the staffs and sat down.

Interviewer: Let’s get started

Interviewer: Good morning Hyeri, it’s been a while, what have you do?

Hyeri: Good morning, I have done many things but mostly have I been working on the new Bigbang album.

Interviewer: Speaking of Bigbangs album, when will you release it?

Hyeri: It will be released the 12 December.

Interviewer: It’s very soon, what about the comeback?

Hyeri: Yes, it’s next week, the comeback is in two weeks.

Interviewer: I imagine that all the VIP’s are impatient and are waiting for it.

Hyeri: I hope they will love it, we tried to make it as perfect at it could be.

Interviewer: I’m sure they will love it.

Hyeri: Thanks.

Interviewer: You’re welcome, but let’s talk about the news, what do you think of 2NE1 disbandment? 

It brought tears to her eyes to think about it but she must be professional so she answered like her manager told her

Hyeri: It’s very sad but I know there is a reason behind this

Interviewer: Okay I can see that you don’t really want to talk about it.

Interviewer: I hope Bigbang comeback will be successful on the charts and to the viewers see you next week 

Hyeri: See you 

She waved her hand while smiling at the camera, then the director said that the recording it’s fine and Hyeri told goodbye to everybody before heading to the restroom. There she purged herself till she could feel it’s empty, then she cried for 2 minutes before washing her face with cold water. 

Hyeri met her manager waiting for her before they walked to his car. She sat behind and texted her brother that she should be home in 15 minutes.

When she arrived home, the first thing she saw are 3 card that doesn’t belong to her brother, but she recognized her fellow member’s cars. Hyeri said goodbye to her manager before heading to the door and took her keys to open the door. She’s welcomed by all her members chatting together in the living room, sitting on the couches. She made her way to them before a wild Seung-hyun jumped on her.

C. Seung-hyun: Hi my favorite maknae

L. Seung-hyun: Hey I’m the original maknae

Hyeri: Yeah yeah but I’m the new and the favorite

Jiyong: Whatever just sit down please

Everybody sat down and they explained to Hyeri that they talked about the way they will made the show to release the new album.

 

The next week came fast and the album was successful and all the fans were waiting for the comeback.


	5. Chapter 5

It was one day away from the comeback in Inkigayo and everybody was getting more nervous. Hyeri didn’t visit Taemin since last time and it was getting to the point where she felt anxious and got panic attack. Taemin was busy with Shinee and couldn’t really get any free time to meet her. But he tried at least to call her as often as he could to make sure she was okay.

 

Hyeri’s members were getting suspicious about her. They could see how much weight she lost but they knew she was the kind of not gaining weight easily just like her older brother. 

But it was obvious that she wasn’t well, she lacked energy and couldn’t get the easiest moves right, kept forgetting her lyrics. She tried her best but it wasn’t enough that day and she was nearly about to faint. She asked for a day off and took a taxi home.

When she arrived, Hyeri made her way to her room and laid on her bed to get some sleep.

 

It was finally the day of Bigbang’s comeback, Hyeri was in her changing room with her makeup and stylist. While her makeup assistant fixed her bb cream, she received a text from Taemin. She thought about how sweet her boyfriend was and was careful that the assistant wouldn’t see it. A woman came 10 minutes after to tell her that it was Bigbang turn to record.

She made her way there and met her members, they did a fighting and got ready. It went okay but at the end, she felt a little light-headed but made sure that no one saw it. Luckily for her, Last Dance is slower so she doesn’t have to move that much. 

 

When she returned to her changing room, she texted Taemin to ask him if she could come to his house. He accepted so she hurried and took taxi that dropped her at a store that’s 3 minutes away. She walked to his apartment and knocked on the door. Taemin opened but surprisingly he wasn’t alone. EXO Jongin (Kai), VIXX Wonsik (Ravi), Hotshot Mungyu (Timoteo) and BTS Jimin was in her boyfriend’s living room, when she stepped in the living room Jongin gave her a weird look. They greeted each other a little awkwardly because she was their sunbae but she was the youngest. Taemin leaded her to the couch and they sat there but try to make a “friendship space” between them. 

They all get along well but Jongin had to ask THE question;

Jongin: Are you two something or?

Taemin: Yes, we are friends 

Jongin: Okay…..

They didn’t seem to believe it but they let it go, Hyeri was a bit uncomfortable but didn’t show it much. The boys leaved the apartment and the couple was left alone.

Taemin: Do you want to stay?

Hyeri: Yes, thank you

Taemin: You can take one of my sweater 

The couple made their way to the bedroom, where they changed into pajama and Taemin couldn’t help but look at Hyeri. She was so beautiful but he couldn’t help but noticed how thin she looked compared to before. 

He knew how easy it was to lose weight in their industry and how the skinnier you were the better it was. 

But he couldn’t help but be concerned about Hyeri, he knew how weak she was since she had her depression. He hoped it was just for a moment and she would gain her weight back. The couple lay in the bed and Taemin hugged her from behind.


	6. chapter 6

The couple woke up and they made their way to the bathroom. Hyeri had a recording with Bigbang in 2 hours. In the bathroom, Taemin took his boxers off and came closer to her and grabbed the t-shirt to take it off and did the same with her underwear.

 

They came in the shower, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his chest, kissed her in the neck following by her jawline to finally kiss her on the lips. He pushed her against the wall, nuzzling his nose in the crack of her neck. They cuddle under the water and Taemin just missed her so much that he didn’t want to let her go. The couple couldn’t see often because of their schedules. 

After the shower Hyeri took some clothes on and made her way to the living room where she laid down on the couch, suddenly she felt tired, she had no energy. Taemin slightly worried came closer to her and asked what was wrong. Answer was that she felt tired, Taemin let her sleep while he prepared breakfast. When he was done, he woke her up but she had to think about an excuse, she had a recording with Bigbang and there was no way she will have a puffy face because of food and she will look bigger.

She soon was changed, kissed and hugged her boyfriend goodbye for a long time, took her shoes on and her bag and was on her way to a supermarket to get a taxi from there.

When she arrived at the location, her manager was waiting for her. They made their way to the dressing room, the makeup artist worked on her makeup while her stylist chose the clothes. Later the hair artist came and took care of the hair. When Hyeri was ready, she joined her members in the group’s dressing room. They chatted about everything until Jiyong asked her where she spent the night, she answered that she was at her friend’s house to talk about their assignment. 

 

Soon it was their turn to record their stage and everything go well. 

In the dressing room of the male member of Bigbang, Jiyong was lost in his thoughts. He was worried about his little sister. She worked herself too much and he was worried she will get sick. She already looked sick and paler than before, the members were suspicious of her health.

When they were ready, they took the van back to YG, the members and the staff had to prepare their two world tours, the MADE and the 0 to 10 tour. When they were finished, Hyeri made her way to the dance studio to rehearse. 

Hyeri was too immersed in her dancing that she didn’t noticed that someone came in. It was Doni, who wanted to rehearse too. 

They started rehearsing together and Doni corrected her when it was necessary. She made progress in her dancing since the day, she debuted. 

After 2 hours of dancing, she decided to go to the studio and work on her new album. She took her notebook and started typing her new lyrics in the computer. 

She did it to the afternoon until Teddy came in and helped her. They worked on it all night long and Teddy forced Hyeri to rest.

She felt asleep on the couch and Teddy called Jiyong to pick her up. He came 20 minutes later, carried her bridal style and he realized how light she felt. 

When they arrived home, he carried Hyeri to her bedroom and go to his own. 

Hyeri woke up first and made her way to the kitchen. She decided to prepare the breakfast for her brother. When everything was ready, she goes to Jiyongs room and woke him up.

In the kitchen, Jiyong asked her if she has eaten and she nodded. She explained she has eaten while making breakfast to have more time to prepare herself. Bigbang had that day a photoshoot.

During the photoshoot everything was going well, they had solo, duo and group session. 

When they were finished, her manager told her that tomorrow she had another photoshoot but it will be with a male idol. 

They could finally rest and it was a good thing because Hyeri was exhausted. She felt asleep in the van but woke up when they arrived home. She goes directly to her bed after telling her brother she was exhausted. 

The next morning, she felt a bit a weak. She ate an apple while her brother was eating an omelet. Her manager came 30 minutes later to drive her to the photoshoot.

She was directly guided to the stylist and hairdresser. Soon everything was done and she move on to the spot. Then a man approached and she recognized him directly.

Photographer: Good morning Hyeri and Taemin! You two are here today because you have been chosen as the “couple” everyone want to see together on a shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment to show me your interest and so I can be better


	7. chapter8

Hyeri was shocked, she didn’t expect him there but she was also relieved that it was him because she wouldn’t be comfortable making a couple shooting with another man. 

 

They exchanged greeting and it was weird for Taemin to call his girlfriend subnaenim and had to talk formally to each other. 

The photographer: Let’s begin the photoshoot. The concept is two persons in love but because both of your personal concept is sexy and cute, we will make some sexy and sweet couple pictures. We will begin with the sweet concept.

Taemin and Hyeri exchanged glances and both smiled to the photograph. They took their places on the spot and waited for the instructions.

The photographer: For the first picture, Taemin will sit on the chair and Hyeri will sit across on your laps and place her head in your neck.

Taemin sat on the chair, Hyeri sat across on his laps and nuzzled her head in his neck. Taemin could feel her breath and it was a bit awkward for them to be this close with so many persons around them. Then they had to be on a couch and play videogames, another one where Hyeri put her head on Taemin’s laps. Just like that a few pictures have been taken. 

Then the photograph told them, they must change for the next pictures. When the stylist showed Hyeri her clothes she was surprised. Her clothes were a black underwear and a white shirt. (Like Hyuna in the troublemaker photoshoot) She wasn’t comfortable showing her body but what made her more uncomfortable were the looks the other in the changing room gave her. She thought they were judging her for being too fat but the truth was as her ribs and hipbones were clearly showing trough her skin. They gave her a bathrobe and she go back to the set which was in a bathroom first. 

The photographer: Hyeri sit on the sink and Taemin is in between your legs and your forehead is touching. 

They made a few and change the spot to be in the bedroom where the stylist gave Hyeri a black top instead of the shirt (Again Hyuna in troublemaker photoshoot) 

The photographer asked Taemin to lay on the bed while Hyeri had to straddle his laps and they made several pictures on the bed until they moved to the bathroom, where Hyeri had to wear a bra with a blazer and they made several pictures. 

 

the Bigbang promotion to TOPs enlistment) 

Bigbang MADE promotion was a success but it also meant that TOP had to enlist soon. Hyeri was feeling sad about it but she didn’t have so much time to really think about that as she had to record her new album for a comeback and tour. 

The day TOP had to enlist was tomorrow but TOP didn’t want to see any of his members and answer his phone. Hyeri and Jiyong asked about TOPs schedule for today and he answered that he will be at the hairdresser. They dressed themselves up and made their way to the hairdresser where TOP was already. He looked surprised to see them and almost cry. Jiyong took his phone out and took a picture of the three of them and posted it on his Instagram. They talked and TOP told them that he was nervous and didn’t want to say goodbye to them. They hugged each other for a good two minutes ‘till they left the shop. Jiyong drove Hyeri to the YG building where they finalized everything about the tour and the album. 

 

(Skipping to June)

She left the building while texting Taemin that she will be at his house in about 20 minutes while taking a taxi. It left her at the supermarket where she walked for 10 minutes. Taemin opened the door and pinned her against it while kissing her. He carried her to the living room where he leaved her on the couch. They talked about Hyeris comeback.

Hyeri: I have to go to LA to film the MV of some of my song on Saturday and be in Japan the same day.

Taemin: Aren’t they overworking you jagi?

Hyeri: No oppa, don’t worry.

Taemin: I have to worry when every time I see you, you are skinnier than the last time and you have dark circles under your eyes. 

Hyeri: I just lost a few kilos don’t worry, I’m perfectly healthy. 

Taemin: When will you come back to Korea?

Hyeri: I don’t know, probably after Japan. 

Smut

 

Taemin kissed Hyeri all over her face then went down to her neck and too immersed in the moment left a hickey there. He carried her to his bedroom. She kissed him and removed his t-shirt. He putted her on the bed while removing her t-shirt too. He couldn’t refrain himself of noticing her ribcage but Hyeri bring him back to the reality by leaving herself a hickey on his chest. He removed her bra and took a nipple in his mouth and Hyeri gulped and moaned. Taemin smirked happy to have an effect on her and he made the same ministration to her other nipples. He removed her jeans and underwear while kissing her legs, she smiled to him. 

He kissed her while fingering her and she panted and was a moaning mess, pleading him to stop teasing and to take her good. Hyeri removed also the rest of his clothes and took his member in her hand and started stroking him. Taemin moaned and took a condom out of his drawer. He laid her on her back and penetrated her slowly while she was nuzzling her head in his neck. She moaned high and both of their breath was heavy. They made love for a good moment before they felt asleep exhausted. 

 

End of smut

(SKIP to the end of the week)

Hyeri had been in LA for two days filming the MVs, she was happy of the results. She was currently at the airport waiting for her flight. She was tired and sad, she was stressed about TOPs condition. 

When she arrived at the Dome, the rest of her members were already there, she hugged first her brother and after the rest. The staff explained how the meeting will take place. Everything was under pression as everyone was stressed. During the meetings concert, the fans noticed how the members didn’t seem happy but tried their best to give them a good memory. Jiyong doesn’t forget to apologize about the scandal.

When it was finished, they made their way to their own changing room, Hyeri was exhausted and couldn’t help but thinking about her bed. Her manager was waiting for her on the sofa, while she stepped out of the bathroom, he explained her planning. She had a fashion show, she would be a MC for Inkigayo and then begin her tour


	8. Kwon Hyeri

Physically

Eyes color: Light brown

Hair color: Dark brown but she has currently dark blue and silver

Height: 1m70

Figure: Naturally skinny

 

Facts

•She's cute but doesn't think so  
•She have a clear white skin.  
•Her name is Kwon Hyeri, she's 19 years old (Korean age).  
•Hyeri is the third child, her older sister and the oldest Dami and her older brother Jiyong  
•She began as a trainee at a young age in YG Entertainment.  
•The CEO thought that BIGBANG wasn't as popular as in their debut and made Hyeri debut with them while she was 11.  
•2 years after her debut, she began as a songwriter.  
•Three years later, she made her debut as a producer and solo artist when she was 16 years old.  
•She is as popular as her older brother, certain people think that maybe she's even more popular than him.  
•She's also a model and do many commercials.  
•She has also been involved with her brother in the scandal about drugs but also alone about underage drinking.  
•She's been dating Taemin for 8 months.  
•She have been writing for other groups  
•She's good friend with Doni and they have a good chemistry on stage. It is with him, she dance, if her members dance with a girl.  
•She was choosen as the most beautiful woman in South Korea  
•She's really close with Park Bom and CL  
•She's featuring many song of 2NE1  
•She's sometime a backup dancer

 

I will write more in the future


	9. Information about Hyeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about H

There are some infos about Hyeri that should be said, because she is a fictional character.

 

Like I said in one of the chapter, Hyeri has done an album before. So I decided to give her a concept. She has a sexy yet powerful concept. She is like her older brother, it means that she can sing but she is a rapper. Her previous album is a mix of Hyuna, CL, GAIN and G Dragons.

I decided to giver her some of their song.

Therefor the previous album contain:  
•The baddest female  
•Paradise lost  
•Roll deep  
•Change  
•MTBD  
•Red  
•Bubble pop  
•Crooked  
•Coup D'etat  
•Crayon  
•Dirty Vibe  
•Dr. Pepper

But she also made some sub unit with her member

With TOP  
•High high  
•Zutter  
•Oh yeah (ft. G Dragon)

With G Dragon  
•ROD  
• Black instead of Jennie  
• That XX instead of Jennie

 

She's dancing in some of Seungris performances.

She has also done some collaboration:  
•Fear ( MINO)  
•Some of 2ne1s song  
• And more

She's also a songwriter and a producer like her older brother and have writen and produced many songs.

I will make more post like this one.

 

I will make a new post like this for her second album.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to get a feedback on this first short chapter, it’s my first writing a story.
> 
> Also, sorry for any faults, English is not my first language.


End file.
